


The Godfather

by Cheetara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i seem to have a thing for desk sex, lil bit of fluff, possible pregnancy, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: You and Ed both agreed that your work-time 'daliances' should remain on the down low, yet he kept on pushing the risk of you being caught, most likely with your pants down, and this time was certainly no exception...
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently being in lockdown has fired up my fanfic muse, so here ya go. Let me know if you enjoyed it :)

You and Ed both agreed that your worktime 'daliances' should remain on the down low, yet he kept on pushing the risk of you being caught, most likely with your pants down, and this time was certainly no exception...

Ed dragged his fingers over the surface of the desk as he walked around it. “This may very well be the only place we haven't tried.” His eyes met yours over the thick dark horn rims of his glasses and you couldn't control the way your stomach flipped at his mischievous grin.

You stole a quick look back through the glass panelled door before closing it, peering through the half-drawn blinds into the bullpen for one last check to make sure no-one was there. The precinct was eerily quiet today with most of the PD around the corner in the bar, celebrating Bullock's birthday in that 'traditional' Irish way. Surely no one would notice if you two were missing?

“But Ed...” you started, pushing off from the door and walking towards him, “Captain Gordon's desk?”

He caught your arm and leaned back against the edge of the desk, pulling you between his legs. “What about Captain Gordon's desk my sweet?” That flash of a smile always had the power to completely disarm you.

You undid the single button of his green jacket and distractedly straightened his collar and tie, smoothing your hands down his lapels and trying not to look at him directly. Because if you fell into those brown eyes, it was game over. “You know what, Ed.”

He gently tipped your chin up with a finger, gazing intently. “I know, but I _love_ it when you say it.” Lashes lowered, your lips parted with the smallest sigh, you could feel Ed's eyes following your tongue swiping over to wet them before you relented and whispered.

“You wanna fuck, on Gordon's desk?”

Ed shivered and gasped, “Oh my... I must admit I wasn't prepared for how-” He swallowed thickly, as you placed your hands on his thighs. “-how good it sounds out loud.”  
You finally met his eyes. It never ceased to amaze you just how turned on a simple look could get you. His eyes were already dilated, dark. You leaned forward, lips brushing so lightly against one another breathing him in. His arms slid around your waist and he sighed softly as you deepened the kiss, a teasing touch of tongue before you pulled away. He followed, chasing you for more.  
“You don't know what you do to me.” He said, eyes closed and a dopey smile on his face.

You laughed, “If it's anything like how you make me feel, then yes, I do know.”

You smiled, pulling him up and switching places so you were now against the desk, placing your hands on the surface and hopping up to sit. There wasn't much on it, a few files, Gordon's name plate, the phone and some stationery. You reached forward, running your fingers through his slicked back hair, messing it up and removing his glasses, carefully folding and placing them at the back of the desk. Ed smirked as you leaned back, spreading your legs. “You wanna pull up a chair mister?” You drawled, definitely starting to feel the thrill of getting caught.  
He hung his jacket on the stand and drew up the captain's-style chair, adjusting it and leaning in so his head was almost level with your hips. He pushed his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. “I'm in no hurry...” His voice was low, fingertips dancing at the hem of your skirt.

“Well, I've got nowhere to be.” You replied, trying not to squirm as his touch made you heat up.

Ed slid his hands up underneath the fabric, skimming over the silk of your stockings, seemingly entranced as he met the delicate straps of your suspenders. “I intend to take my time.” It was a warning.

You glanced at the window blinds again, rucking up your skirt. “Ed, please.”

He stroked you through your underwear, already damp with your arousal, pulling the barrier aside and slicking his long deft fingers against your hot cunt.

“Ed...”

He teased. Too much. The smugness on his face was just taking the piss but it wasn't long till he took pity and helped you shimmy out of your knickers. It still amazed you just how much Ed had changed since you first joined the GCPD, the socially awkward science nerd that very quickly won your heart with his eccentric puzzles and riddles that only seemed to annoy everyone else. Not that you weren't just as nerdy and awkward, but you'd both grown together through the early shy and tentative dates, through the countless underworld gang wars that went on day-to-day... even working on opposing teams the two of you had managed to weather changing allegiances, murders, toxic bombs and pretty much anything else that Gotham could deal out. Despite all that the two of you couldn't get enough of each other, fooling around at every opportunity in a dangerous game of sexual one-upmanship while still maintaining the workplace charade that you were merely friendly colleagues. The thrill was addictive and the way Ed was getting bolder, well...

You momentarily mourned the loss of his touch and then all was forgotten as he grabbed your ass, dragged you closer and put his mouth to work. _Oh fuck..._

He licked the flat of his tongue up your pussy, dancing around your clit, sucking and flicking in such a maddening rhythm and pattern that you wondered how exactly this was him 'taking his time'. But you were hardly complaining. The moans started out small, biting on your lower lip to try to stifle them. Ed looked at up you adoringly, never relenting from his task. You raked your nails against his scalp and he kicked it up a gear making you squeeze your eyes shut and throw your head back. Files and pens fell to the floor as you scrabbled to grip the edge of the desk top for something to hold onto. “Shit!”

  
Ed followed you backwards, crawling half over your quivering body, his lips and chin wet with your come. “I want you.” He said, desire and pure desperation in his voice.

“Yesss.” you hissed, grasping at his tie, pulling him over you, tasting yourself on his mouth and pushing your hand down between your bodies to feel just how desperate he was. Ed growled as you squeezed his cock through his pants and you couldn't help giggling just a bit. “Edward, baby...”

He grinned and started to unbutton your blouse. “You drive me insane, it's no wonder I never get any work done...” he kissed the swell of your breasts as he pulled the cups of your bra down, lightly nipping and making you arch your body to meet his. The nameplate was the next thing to clatter to the floor as you stretched out beneath him. At this moment you couldn't care less if someone happened to hear, you were having too much fun. Ed kissed up the side of your neck while his fingers took over from where his mouth was previously. You whined when he first slid in one, then two, slowly thrusting them deep.

“Fffuck-”

“Mm, you going to purr for me, kitten?” Ed's whispered breath was warm in your ear, his thumb pressed against your clit and you shuddered, he was hitting all your sweet spots already.

“Oh fucking christ!” You clawed helplessly at the leather covering of the desk, dancing on the edge of a mind-shattering orgasm as Ed steadily fucked you with his fingers. “Eddie- you're gonna make me... oh-” He kissed you and you clenched around him bucking against his hand and gasping hard against his mouth as you came.

  
“You're so beautiful.” Ed preened, still kissing your lips, cheeks and neck reverently as he gently withdrew.

“You're too good at that, too damn good...” You said breathlessly, eventually pushing yourself up, “lay down. It's my turn to make you scream.”

Ed went where you guided him, those dark brown eyes watching as you climbed over and straddled him, pulled his belt free and pants undone. You eased out his cock, stroking him firm and slow, loving how it made him react, lashes fluttering closed, a pink flush dusting his pale skin as he melted under your control. He fumbled around in his pocket for the condom he'd stashed earlier but you stayed his hand. He opened his eyes, head tilted to the side in question.

“Edward, I- I think it might be time” you said, “If you still...want to.”

His jaw dropped slightly and he pushed himself up, cradling your face in his hands as you sat in his lap. “Are you- are you serious? Are you completely certain?! Sweetheart, what are you saying?” He searched your expression with incredulity.

You smiled and kissed him on the nose. “Ed, I'm asking you if you want to be a daddy.”  
Your heart almost stopped as he said nothing for a moment that seemed to stretch out forever.

“Me?” He finally asked.

“Yeah you, idiot.”

His kiss was an answer in itself, gentle but sure and every emotion he was feeling communicated by it. When you parted his expression was flat, serious.

“You...”

You nodded.

“Want to have a kid.”

“Yes-”

“With me.”

“Ed-”

“In Gotham?”

You shook your head in frustration and punched his chest when you saw the minute beginnings of a grin appear on his lips. “Yes! God damn it Ed!”

“Okay. But remember this is _Gotham_ , right? Is it really a good-” He nearly choked on his laughter as you tackled him down again.

“We can do this.” You pinned him by the shoulders, still feeling him hard between your legs. “Or not...”

“Oh yes, we are definitely doing this.” His eyes glittered and he nudged you closer.

You lifted your hips, eyes never leaving his as you sank down, basking in the sensation of him filling you up. Shuddering sighs were the only sound as you moved, sharing breath, tentative touches turning more impassioned every moment. You nipped at his bottom lip and it was his turn to whine. Your fingers struggled with his tie to open his shirt, ripping at his shirt buttons, growing impatient trying to get to his neck so you could bite and mark and see what other delicious noises he would make. Ed's hands were everywhere; holding your hips as you rocked, pulling you harder against him, sliding up your sides, caressing your breasts, your face, your ass.

You pulled him up off the desk and then his mouth was on your chest, licking and sucking and firing up little white hot sparks of pleasure that gathered at the base of your spine. It was impossible to ever get enough of him, clawing at his back through his shirt in pure frustration, riding him harder. He kissed you whenever and wherever he could, and you reciprocated in kind, tasting him. You grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand to the juncture of your thighs, humming with such satisfaction when he began teasing and circling.

“I'll take such good care of you.” He promised, and you knew it was the truth. Despite all those changing loyalties to every crime boss in the city, he always came home to you and only you.

“Ed-” You moaned softly, then cried out as his fingertips flicked your clit almost viciously. He grinned, and it was his turn to gasp when nails raked across his shoulders drawing blood. You grit your teeth, squeezing him from inside and feeling his heart beat, his cock pulse.

_Fuck..._

“Ed...” You warned, getting closer to coming apart.  
“Yeah I know,” he coaxed, grinding his hips up to meet yours, breath coming hard.

You were on the edge, every touch was insanely electric, every moan ranging higher in pitch and volume until finally, you gave in to the sweet release, every muscle spasming as your climax ripped through you. Ed was non-verbal - you loved every sound wrought from deep in his throat as you rode him until he was shuddering, a stuttering clipped cross between a growl and a moan through his teeth as he clung tightly to you, hips jerking then still as he collapsed backward pulling you down on top of him.

Then there was a noise, kinda like a door opening. Well, it _was_ a door opening.

James Gordon stood in the doorway not knowing where to look. He pulled himself together surprisingly quickly.

“Do I really want to know why the hell the _two of you_ , are here, in _my_ office, fucking on _MY DESK_?!”

You cringed into Ed's shoulder, still breathless and coming down. He reached for his glasses, putting them on and beaming at the Captain, no shame whatsoever.

“Uh, hi Jim, it might be a little too early to tell, but I think you're gonna be a godfather!”

“Oh Jesus Christ.”

You couldn't help but laugh, “Well I guess everyone knows now.” You smoothed Ed's dishevelled hair out of his face, landing a quick peck on his lips.

Ed couldn't stop grinning. “Yeah, I'M GONNA BE A DAD!”

“Congratulations!” Bullock yelled from the bullpen. There may have been some scattered applause from the other officers.

“Happy birthday Detective Bullock!” You shouted in return.

Gordon sighed, turned and retreated back through the door.

“Another Nygma? God help us all.”


End file.
